


It's Spring!

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 5 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2006)</p>
<p>Spring isn't quite what the boys expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Spring!

"Boys? Breakfast is ready!"

Chris Larabee looked up as two boys thundered down the hallway and into the kitchen, chattering excitedly. To his surprise, Vin wore a pair of dark blue shorts and a striped blue and white short-sleeved shirt. JD was similarly dressed, but he had chosen red for his color of the day.

"Aren't you going to be a little cold?" Chris asked.

Vin shook his head. "M' teacher said t'day's the first day of spring."

"That's when baby animals are borned," JD put in, his eyes wide.

"An' it rains a lot so the flowers c'n grow."

"And it gets warm outside." 

"Well," Chris began, "your teacher's right, but..."

"But what?" Vin asked.

Chris opened the blinds to reveal the low hanging gray clouds and the foot of new snow on the ground.

The boys looked out the window, then up at Chris.

"What happened t' spring?"

 

~end~


End file.
